Reflection
by livinthelife321
Summary: Tori and Beck are a married couple with a daughter. What if their carefully planned dinner night goes completely wonky? SCARY STUFF! Do not read this unless you can handle being scared. *Rated M for scariness because I'm paranoid* (Halloween One-shot) Read and review.


**I'm back everyone, with a lovely (opposite of that actually) Halloween one-shot. Hope you all like it and I would like everyone to review. I thought it was going to turn out to be very high Bori content, but it REALLY didn't, so, sorry about that! There is some Bori in here though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_**Warning: This story contains slight violence and inappropriate content for young readers. Make sure you do not read this story if you can't handle scary stories. I tried not to make it too scary, but I definitely let my mind wander a little bit on this one. PLEASE DO NOT READ unless you KNOW you can handle it. Thanks.**_

"Baby, let's go," Beck said, holding Tori by the waist.

"Sweetie, our babysitter just came to our house for the first time, and she's only 12." Tori said to her husband, "wait for a second, so that she can get settled and take care of Kaitlin."

Beck and Tori got married four years ago, and they had a beautiful girl only two years ago. She was so playful, and Tori loved her with everything she had. That girl was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was tied with Beck for importance level in her life.

"Okay, she's settled," Beck said, rushing to grab his jacket and go sit in the car. They were going out on a dinner in a very expensive restaurant and today, and Beck didn't want anything to come in between him and his wife.

"Beck, you go sit in the car," Tori said to him, "I'll come in about ten minutes."

* * *

"Alright Samantha, I'll just show you around a little bit." Tori said to the babysitter. She was an adorable girl with lovely red hair, so red that it reminded Tori of her bubbly red-headed friend, Cat.

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver," she said, her innocent, blue eyes shining as they stood in her living room, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to take care of her really well."

Something about the girl was bothering Tori. She thought it was the fact that her hair and her eyes just didn't go together. She had electric blue eyes, and her hair was a deep red.

"_Weird," Tori thought._

But, just then, Kaitlin started to cry.

"Momma," the toddler said as Tori ran up to her. Her nose had reddened, and she pouted her lips as she whimpered and sniffled.

"Momma, I want some ice-cream," she said.

"Oh, of course, sweetie," Tori said, who was now holding Kaitlin in her arms and swaying her. As Tori started to go to the white door in the corner of the room, she could feel something tugging on the back of her dress.

She quickly turned around, finding Samantha behind her. She sighed in relief. For some reason, she felt really weird around that girl. It was like she was angry at the little kid.

"Oh, it's only you," Tori said to the red-head, "Kaitlin wants ice-cream, so I'm going to go to the basement refrigerator to get some for her. Will you watch her while I'm gone?"

Samantha simply nodded her head. Tori turned around and opened the basement door. A loud creaking noise erupted in the silent room. It scared all three of them.

Tori laughed it off, not letting her fear take over. She smiled at Samantha and walked into the dark while closing the door behind her.

Tori was always slightly afraid of the dark in her basement. There were too many weird sounds and funny occurrences in there. She went down the wooden stairs, carefully placing her hand on the wall to find a light switch.

She quickly found the light, and turned on the switch. It flickered a little bit then went dark again. She was sure the light was working last night. So, what had happened?

She tried the light again, only to find that it wasn't working at all. She decided that she would just open the refrigerator as soon as she got to it. When she opened that, a light would automatically come on from the refrigerator. She figured it would be enough to light up the whole room.

She casually crept up to refrigerator. She took slow steps, breathing in each one.

In the window nearby the fridge door, she could see a black outline of a person, but that only frightened her a little more. As she opened the refrigerator, the light turned on and she could see a young girl standing outside pretty clearly.

She wore a black robe with a hood, covering her face. As she looked at the girl, Tori could see that her hair was a vibrant red dripping red blood from the ends. She could see nothing but the bright, blue eyes that seemed so piercing and mismatched. As she looked down further, she could see that the girl's long, black fingernails were wrapped around a knife that was pointed outwards towards Tori.

"Samantha…" Tori said, slowly realizing that the girl standing outside really resembled her babysitter. And just as she said the words, the lights in the basement flickered back on and the girl in the window disappeared leaving Tori utterly shocked.

She quickly grabbed the ice-cream, thinking that she should get away quickly and ran up the stairs not turning off the light. Right now, Tori thought she was just tired and she was having a hard time giving her little darling to a babysitter for the first time. So, she was seeing things in her brain.

"That's all it is," she reassured herself.

She gave her daughter the ice-cream as she heavily breathed in and out trying to forget the incident downstairs.

"Mrs. Oliver?" Samantha questioned, and Tori was having a hard time looking at the girl, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Tori said to her, but her reply to the girl's question just happened to frighten Tori even more.

"Momma," Kaitlin said again.

"Yes sweetie?"

"You forgot my chocolate syrup…" Kaitlin would start crying again if Tori refused, but luckily, the syrup was in the kitchen, not in the basement.

She debated on telling Samantha about what she saw, but it would just offend the poor girl and scare her, too. That wouldn't be right, plus, Tori needed to go to the dinner with Beck. So, she left the problems in a corner of her mind and went into the kitchen to get the chocolate syrup. She would give her daughter what she wanted and leave the house. She didn't believe in this kind of superstition anyways.

"_There is definitely NOT a ghost in my house," she thought._

Soon, she reached the kitchen island, and as she reached for the refrigerator again, she saw it.

The girl was outside her window again.

The girl laughed as Tori stood there paralyzed.

Tori was looking at the girl who was standing outside the window from top to bottom. Same black robe, same blue eyes, same knife, same hair. The only difference was that the knife had blood dripping off the sides of it.

Tori felt like she couldn't move. Everything she saw seemed so real, but she didn't want to believe anything. Had she gone crazy? She hadn't ever behaved like this for anything.

Okay, Halloween was a week away, but that was a fun holiday for her. She liked to take her daughter out on a nice trick-or-treat in a little costume. She never pictured a Halloween like this.

The girl was still there.

The wind blew quickly and loudly into the girl's hair.

The hood flew backwards off of her face, and all Tori could see was a beautiful face looking at her. The girl curved her lips into a vicious smile and she slowly dissipated into the air around her. At least, that's what it looked like to Tori.

Tori soon fell out of her shock and ran back into the living room, crying hysterically. But, she saw a red-headed girl lying on the floor dead. Pools of blood surrounded her body and everything looked horrible.

"Samantha!" she cried, trying to look at the girl lying on her hardwood flooring.

A realization hit her pretty quickly. Kaitlin was nowhere to be seen either.

Another realization: Beck! He was still outside. She would go to him and figure this out.

So, Tori bolted to the door, reaching for the door knob, not trying to think about what Beck would think when he saw this. Even, she couldn't think straight about something like this.

"Beck!" Tori yelled running outside, a gust of cold air hitting her bare arms. She could see him playing with Kaitlin. What was that all about?

Beck immediately turned around, his eyes widening at her hysteric crying as she walked up to him.

"What happened?" he said to her, holding her face in his hands, "I was just waiting for you to come out so we can leave. Kaitlin told me you were showing Samantha around. So, she came outside so that I could play with her."

"B-B-Beck…" Tori said trying to explain what happened to him, "our babysitter was murdered inside."

Beck's eyes grew wide open as he looked at her shocked.

"Show me," were his two simple words.

She ran inside as Beck told Kaitlin to stay put inside the car. He didn't want her to witness what had just happened. Beck went in after her, to indeed find a dead girl on their floor.

"How did this happen?" he asked her, as he pulled out his phone to call the police.

She stumbled on her words, as she tried to tell him what she saw.

"In our basement window, there was a girl with a knife. Then, I saw her again outside our house's kitchen window. It was next to the refrigerator both times. She was scary and I don't know why she was standing outside our house –

"Wait, wait, wait," Beck said to Tori sounding confused, "did you say basement and kitchen windows?"

"Yeah…" Tori said on the verge of breaking down on the floor. She had never witnessed anything like this. Beck looked very confused and dialed the emergency number on his phone. He said a few words to them that Tori didn't even care of thinking about. He quickly cut the line and looked at her again.

"Beck?" she asked him, "I still need to tell you more. The girl outside the window, she was –

"Tori, baby, shhhhh." Beck was trying to calm her down, but she had a pretty bad reaction.

"Beck, I'm trying to explain this to you! I'm really scared!" Tori yelled, but Beck just held her closer to himself.

"Tori, okay, here it goes." He said.

Tori looked up at him as he released her from his hold near him. She stepped backwards from his preparing to listen to what he had to say.

"Tori, you said the basement and the kitchen. Those are the only places in our whole house _without_ windows. Tori, those rooms only have mirrors."

"_Mirrors?" Tori thought._

"A person can only see their own reflection in a mirror…" Beck said with serious concern.

**So, how was it? I'm going to leave it up to you to explore what happened! Did you like it? It was creepy, right? I don't even know how I came up with this horrifying idea.**

**My thanks go to my reviewer, hopefaith23, for requesting a Bori/Halloween theme story. So, that person is my inspiration for this one-shot. THANKS FOR THAT, BUDDY!**

**Remember to REVIEW, and this is only rated this high because I don't want young people to read it and get really scared.**


End file.
